Communication
by UberNerd121
Summary: Two puts an end to one of Nos's irksome habits.
1. Chapter 1

Nos-4-a2 brought his work to bed. _Again_. Two glowered to no effect – he wasn't paying enough attention to notice. She meant to put an end to this behavior before it developed into a bad habit.

Two pondered for a moment. She just had to break his concentration...

She inched closer to Nos's side of the bed and leaned against his arm, though he didn't slow down swiping through his tablet. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder, which he responded to by tilting his own head down so that it touched the top of hers. However, Two knew the action was subconscious, so she extended her hand to slowly trail her fingers down his elbow, tracing curved lines over the blue metal. Now _that_ had an effect.

The lid of Nos-4-a2's optic began to drop and his hand slowed. Still, he kept his focus on that damned tablet. Two turned her visor to his neck, brushing her fingers over his upper arm, sliding them onto his chest, sapping his concentration. She used her index finger to trace the ridge along the center of his chest, drawing a tiny sigh from his ventilation system. His focus was waning fast now. Her free hand reached up to stroke a sensitive patch of metal at the base of his neck, and he relaxed his head completely against hers. As soon as Two brushed her hand over the panel that hid his data port, he began to give up.

"Eve, please, I just need to..."

Two hushed him, maneuvering her visor to his lips. His grip on the tablet went limp. She began to move as if to straddle him, when suddenly, she swiped his tablet and lept from the bed, hovering right outside of his reach.

The stunned Energy Vampire had to take a moment to comprehend what had happened, but by the time he caught up, she had rocketed down the hall toward the library.

" _Eve, if there's something you want to talk about, you can just let me know_!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Nos entered the library, Two was nowhere in sight. He felt her electrical signature trickling from his office and let out a low sigh. Whatever Two had in mind, she wasn't going to let him off easy.

 _Here we go._

He turned left and hovered along the bookshelves until he reached his private study. Two sat, smirking, behind Nos's L-shaped desk, her hands folded in front of her. Her eyeforms beamed blue in the gloom, the lights off and the moonlight through the windows weak. The stretch of desk against the wall to her right housed his deactivated holoscreen while the open portion before her held a small, potted plant and a few framed pictures. Nos hovered on the threshold for a moment, scowling, before he decided that the easiest thing to do would be to play along. He sat down across the desk from Two.

"I'm glad you could make it," the little probe hummed, "I expected you sooner, but I want to thank you for giving me enough time to hide your tablet."

"Is this really the best way to deal with ‒ whatever your problem is?"

"What problem?" Two shrugged, "I don't have any problem with you doing work in bed, just like I'm sure you don't have any problem with me being naked in your office."

Nos's brow furrowed. "We don't need to wear clothes in the first place, Eve."

Two narrowed her eyeforms right back at him. "Sure, but I'm _trying_ to be naked."

Nos rubbed his hand over his face, "If we can be _serious_ for a moment, I have to say I'm a little offended! Have I really proven myself so unreasonable that you'd rather pull something like _this_ than just _talk_ to me about what's bothering you?"

Two's gaze flitted to the side. "No, it's not that you're unreasonable."

"What is it then?"

"Well, lately... whenever you come to bed working on your tablet, I'll tap on your shoulder, and you'll ask me to wait for you to finish your train of thought. Then I end up feeling bad for wanting to complain about you working overtime, so I say something unrelated instead. One thing leads to another, you keep working, and we both fall asleep."

"I don't think that's entirely my fault," the Energy Vampire scoffed, "I can't read your mind, and I never want you to feel bad about getting my attention; you know you're more important to me than any work!"

"Yeah, I know, but it's been happening more and more, and I knew I'd only be able to talk about it if you started the conversation!"

Nos paused. She _had_ gotten him to start the conversation.

"...I wouldn't have expected something so convoluted from you, Eve."

Two watched him stand up.

"I don't know if I'd say _that_. To be honest, this was really just a spur-of-the-moment idea," she mumbled.

Nos moved around the desk until he stood over her, putting one hand on his hip and holding the back of her chair with the other.

"It's not reasonable for you to expect a mature conversation when you're playing tricks. Besides, when you make rash decisions, you're prone to making mistakes," he leaned the chair back until it clicked, locking it into a more reclined position. "Your plan has two major flaws, the first being ‒ " he pushed the chair back another click " ‒ you thought you could get away with leading me on earlier and not following up." He pushed the chair back one click farther. "The second..." he took her chin in his fingertips, "is that you _seriously_ misjudge how I feel about you being naked in my study."

Pinning her to the chair, Nos pressed his lips to Two's visor. She smiled. Though she hadn't planned on him taking control, she was getting _exactly_ what she wanted. Her hands slipped onto his waist and up his back as she increased the amperage of her spark, pulling him closer. Nos-4-a2 tilted his head, opening his mouth to take in the static of her kiss, running his tongue along the base of her visor.

"You're feeling quite satisfied with yourself, aren't you?" he pulled back long enough to grin.

Two knew she didn't need to respond. Keeping her spark alive, she ran one hand up to stroke the back of his neck while the other opened her containment chamber. His optic shot open when she pressed a data cable against his chest.

Nos pulled away and cocked his eyebrow. "You were keeping that in your chest?"

Two's eyeforms slipped into a sly smile. "Where else?"

The Energy Vampire reached over her to open one of the desk drawers, revealing another cable and a piece of liquid metal amongst some power cells and components.

"What?! How long has that been in here?"

"Since we ordered all the duplicates after we moved in. You know, so we'd never be caught without proper equipment?"

"And all this time I thought your office was off-limits..."

"Obviously," he took her hand from the back of his neck, "but we've already established that you're full of misconceptions."

Two scoffed as he moved her wrist above her head. "How was I supposed to know you were fair game in your office?"

"Oh, because I'm _so_ conservative?" Nos motioned as if to roll his optic, taking her other hand as well. "Like we haven't done it in every other room of the house."

"Yeah, excuse me for thinking that you had enough sense to separate work and sex."

Nos crossed her right wrist over her left. His optic narrowed. "You are _not_ excused."

Two gasped as liquid metal snaked around her wrists, binding them to the chair's headrest. She reflexively pulled against it, but the silver matter had already hardened.

"Unlike you, love, I'm not messing around."

"What did you _think_ I was ‒ "

Nos smothered her retort with another kiss. She only returned it half-heartedly through her annoyance, too set on making a point to contribute much... not that Nos minded. He happily took charge, putting all his weight on the arm he had against her side, internally celebrating the fact that he thought to order a reclining desk chair all those years ago. He used his free hand to take the data cable, ravenously working his lips against her spark, tangling the wire in his fingers. Using his knuckles, he kneaded it against the metal in her containment chamber to draw a reluctant groan from her speakers. Two squinted her eyeforms harder shut, pressing up into him in an attempt to goad him on, but it didn't do much more than bring a laugh to his throat. He indulged in her squirming just a bit longer before he hooked his hips against the base of her thrusters to stabilize himself, using both his hands to find the ends of the cable. Her visor becoming too hot for comfort, Two pulled away, focusing more power to her coolant system. Nos's lips still followed her face and grinned against the fine gloss.

"In all seriousness," he whispered, fingers still massaging the cable against her metal, "you must know that nothing is more important to me than you. I'm sorry if you felt otherwise."

Two's tone was almost exasperated. "That's sweet, Nos, but I'm not looking for sweeping declarations."

"And I'm not trying to make any. It's the truth."

"No, come on, I'm just..." Two's eyeforms cast about, her wrists scraping together in their binding. "I'm not in the mood for foreplay."

Nos rose his eyebrow, slowly drawing back. " _Fore_ play? Since when have words of love and reassurance become foreplay?"

"Nos, seriously, another time ‒ "

"Really?" he snickered.

Two's eyeforms became dangerously narrow.

"Alright, alright, I get it," he simpered, securing the ends of the data cable. He lined hers up first, dropping his head to her collar and kissing it, just teasing the metal with his fangs while he plugged in her end. Two's fingers disengaged from her arms so they could clench into fists, a relieved sigh pulling from her speakers. She pressed her cheek against the side of his head in encouragement.

He smiled as he clicked his end into place, ready to seep into her systems and slowly fill her with all he had, but Two had other plans. She shot right into his artificial nervous system without any preparation and slammed into his reward centers. Nos's whole frame jolted, scraping down against her body as he sucked a ragged breath into his ventilation system. The sensation that exploded through his wires was so bright that he couldn't quite process it, making his back arch with the searing aftershock.

"I thought you weren't messing around?" Two laughed.

"Oh," Nos hissed, "it's _on._ "

He sloppily readjusted himself over her, extending his wings haphazardly to balance before diving in. Two's voice rose in delight as she strained against the liquid metal, finally, _finally_ , her eyeforms fizzed out of focus as he pulsed through her in waves. One of Nos's hands held her face and the other pressed against the inside of her chest, his lips and fangs trailing over the contoured metal he knew so well. Two was quick to weave into him more methodically, giving him a steadier build of pleasure that brought a low rumbling to his speakers. Little else turned her on as much as the sound of unrestrained pleasure on his lips, but she had to put in a lot of work before he'd moan. Two, on the other hand, was more than happy to let him know exactly when he was finding the right pleasure codes ‒ not that she needed to. The Energy Vampire knew perfectly well what she felt through both his sensors and his experience, relishing the reaction he won by triggering the right codes while working his knuckles firmly against the EVE insignia inside her chest.

" _Nossy_..." her voice came fudged from her speakers.

He let a breathy laugh against the side of her head, chasing the sensation with a sharp, tingling pulse. Her processors were blurred even with her coolant system turned up to full power, the whirring of her fans clearly audible, but she had enough wits about her to feel a shift in his posture when she found a winning reward module. His wings moved expressively whenever he extended them during interfacing, clenching and splaying, making his shoulders shake with the effort to keep him up when she found the right sensation to make them curl and throw his balance. She managed to focus enough to see his fangs bared and his optics menacingly bright, movement permeating his frame with the necessity to expel the warm air from his ventilation system. His metal pressed in harder against hers as they matched tempos, Two's voice breaking as they moved toward progressively more intense sensations. She wanted to free her hands and feel his motion under her fingers, rake them over his back, play with the shafts of his wings, but it was never that easy... that damned man and his kinks. It was painfully obvious how excited he got when she strained against the liquid metal: his panting became shallow and laced with almost feral snarls, his lips against her metal turning into a ravenous smile. He relentlessly chased whatever had caused her to pull in the fist place just so she'd cry out and pull even harder, making the chair creak and groan.

Frustration, however, was too much of a mood killer to ignore. As soon as the restraints started to become a distraction for Two, he had to give in... at least a little. Without taking any attention away from her reward coding, the talons he'd been holding against the side of her face shifted, slipping into the liquid metal with a sound like it was somehow both crunching and bubbling. It reacted in a similar fashion, yielding just enough on one side so that she could pull her right hand from behind her head. It immediately found the nape of his neck, gripping the seam between blue and red, drinking in the way he arched into her touch. He clasped the hand that was still restrained, squeezing it and groaning as Two set off a particularly sensitive cluster of code, her way of thanking him. He grinned and returned it two-fold so that she arched up into him. An unmistakable tension started tingling through Two's systems, her voice rising with each pulse of ecstasy, her attention to his systems becoming sloppy and erratic.

A wicked smile came over Nos-4-a2's face as he slowed down, moving away from her euphoric coding and settling on duller pleasure. He rolled through her with a slow pressure, easing her away from her from climax and making her whimper in need.

"Wait, Nossy, don't ‒ please, I'm so close," Two stammered, her eyeforms clearing from the static to meet his smug expression.

His voice rumbled, deep, dripping with lust. "Beg."

A war raged inside Two's processors. On one hand, she was infuriated. How could he? She was being a good sport; who was he to deny her the sweet relief that she hadn't gotten all week? On the other hand... god, she _needed_ it. She was clinging to every ounce of sensation, trying to ride it to completion, but it wasn't enough, he knew just how to hold back, and if she didn't finish soon she'd go mad.

" _You have to tell me what you want, little one._ "

In a fit of impulse and spite, Two attacked. "Something like _this!_ " she cried while viciously firing off his most potent pleasure codes plus a smattering of low-level pain receptors. Nos-4-a2 bucked against her and swore through his clenched teeth. Two filled him with pulse after pulse to draw a long awaited moan from his speakers. It tumbled from his mouth, his optic losing focus as he desperately realized that he wouldn't be able to hold himself together for long. He couldn't finish before her ‒ he couldn't let her win, even if he might not get her to grovel.

Moving more on instinct than conscious thought, Nos-4-a2 raked his talons through the liquid metal so that it splattered to the floor. He hoisted Two up before she could react and dumped her unceremoniously onto his computer's control panel, planting his hands on either side of her. The sleek black interface lit up under his touch, causing the holographic screen to blink on and bathe them with frigid light, but he ignored it, baring his fangs in a menacing smile.

"Have it your way!"

He rushed into her without hesitation, going straight for the codes that made her see stars. She fumbled and lost focus, her hands going to his hips to bring him down closer, _oh,_ she was right on the edge, everything inside her winding tighter, _tighter,_ her frame shaking, her vents going so hard they could almost be heard through their mingled cries ‒ since she had broken Nos-4-a2, he was too sensitive to keep quiet, and it drove her wild.

"Nossy, that's it, right there, keep doing ‒ _GAHH!_ D-don't stop, _that's it ohmygodNos-4-a2THAT'SIT!_ " Two's voice flanged as the tension erupted, searing, blinding, but Nos didn't back off. Egged on by her flood into his databanks, he kept pushing just as hard so that she _screamed_ in agonized bliss. It was too much, far too much, but she leaned into it. Two convulsed and pulled him against her with all the energy she could muster as she tumbled headlong into a second climax, surrendering completely, all the tension leaving her frame. She must be melting. It was only then that he eased up, gently brushing through her lighter reward modules, leaning forward to rest on his elbows and place soft kisses over every inch of her visor. Two's voice left her as she came down, replaced by nothing but mechanical whirring and warbling somewhat reminiscent of her native language. After the last of the tremulous aftershocks passed through her, she found the energy to kiss back.

"Feeling alright?" he hummed.

Two's hand trailed up the side of his face, carefully bowing it so she could kiss his forehead and whisper, "Your turn."

Static flushed through Nos's cheeks. Not messing around, indeed.

"Fix your chair and take a seat," Two directed softly. She was still overheated, everything about her seemed quiet, relaxed, and blurry, but her eyeforms had taken shape in a way that expressed all the sensuality still oozing from her core.

Nos stood and turned the console off, plunging them back into darkness. He took Two in one arm while he retracted his wings, sitting down in his fully-reclined desk chair. Two eased into his lap and his free hand pulled a lever under the seat so that the back of the chair clicked upright.

"You relax," Two purred, pressing her visor into his neck, "you've done enough."

Nos's hands slid up her back. "You always turn into such a sweetheart after you cum."

" _Don't_ make me change my mind..."

Laughing, Nos worked his thumbs down the dips in her sides. "Sorry, love. You're always a sweetheart."

"That's what I thought."

Nos's breath hitched as Two eased back into manipulating his reward programming. She kissed his neck, though she could only manage a low voltage. Her fingers pressed against the sensitive metal around his data port, rubbing in time with the pulses of pleasure she sent through his wires. A shuddering groan left his speakers, his palms pressing into her back. He had been close before, but Two wasn't going to let him off that easy. She worked through his coding slowly, building up from the bottom and just teasing the lines he needed to finish. His voice rose again, the sweet, sweet confirmation that she was making him come undone, Nos-4-a2, her rock, the pillar of self-possession in her life. She was the only one who could ever bring him to this, the only one who would ever get to see this side of him.

Her left hand found its way to the golden wires embedded in his right side, slipping her fingers beneath them, working her visor from his neck to his cheek to his mouth, where he vented the heated air from inside his frame and tried to pull in something cooler, but they had almost formed their own atmosphere at this point. Everything was hot and it became harder and harder for him to think with the waves of pleasure coursing through his every fiber. He wanted more of her, just _more_ , the feeling of her, the taste of her, the sound of her, and as words failed him, the idea of Two was all that remained.

A sound not unlike a whine began to tremble in his throat and she knew he couldn't keep going, not on a summer night like this when they hadn't thought to to turn the air on. His back was arched, his joints trembled, she could hear his coolant pump straining. She had enough mercy to finish him off.

With a crescendo of sensation into his favorite nerve ending, Nos seized, his wife's name spilling from his lips in a reverent moan. Two's eyeforms fluttered shut as he filled her databanks, completely topping her off. She slumped into his still shaking frame, crossing her arms behind his back and resting her head on his shoulder, flitting through his code to make sure his climax lasted and brought him back down without issue.

Nos leaned back, panting heavily, his arms falling limp around Two.

"Promise..." he still had to put himself together a bit, "you'll just talk to me next time?"

Two buried her face in his shoulder. "Not if we can do this instead."

Nos let out a laugh that sounded more like a hiss. "You're hopeless. Now, come on... it's too hot in here, we need to get back to our room, and I'm not carrying you."

"But it's on the other side of the house..."

"Yeah, and whose fault is it that we came all the way over here in the first place?"

Two grumbled but managed to hover as Nos-4-a2 wobbled upright, pulling his end of the cable from his chest. Two did the same and coiled the cable back into her containment chamber, closing her chest. Seeing how unsteady her husband was, she put her arm around his back and let him lean on her.

The couple managed to support each other out through the library, passing through the hall and cutting across the courtyard toward the bedrooms. Their room was gorgeously cold, the light still on from when Nos had followed Two out earlier. He pressed the switch, too tired to turn it off wirelessly, and collapsed face down on top of the sheets. Two fell in next to him, but she kept her distance ‒ they were too hot to cuddle. Nos groped around until he found her hand, lacing their fingers together with a lazy squeeze.

"No more working in bed?" Two murmured.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept," Nos smirked.

A tired laugh warmed Two's speakers. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** The style of this is completely different from part 1, but that's really only to be expected. That was a ficlet and this one took me over a year to write. :B Granted, I just left it alone for a super long time before picking it up in the last week or so, but still.

I tried to focus on making this one more riveting for human readers as opposed to it being just like wireplay. I mean, that's still basically what it is, but... eh. :/ I have a thing for bots, lads.

In Alloy, the interfacing is less than vanilla, so there are a few things that I'd like to clarify. Interfacing works the same both ways between partners and has nothing to do with gender. The data cable gives both robots equal access to each other's systems, so Two can do anything to Nos that Nos can do to her. It's all a matter of what mood they're in. Also, they've learned a lot more about each other since the night they were married! We can see here that Nos gets off on power and Two likes overstimulation. What we're not seeing is all the awkward experimentation they had to do to get to this point...


End file.
